blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Snowdapple's Wish/Chapter 2
Snowflake was exhausted the time she reached the mountains. She just wanted to go home. Her ears pricked. She froze. Voices! There were cats nearby! Quickly, she dove into some bushes. The thorn scratched her pelt, making markings. But she didn't care. She peeked out. There were two cats, a tom and a she-cat. "Roseflower, those cats aren't important. Only the clan matters." the tabby tom was saying. "But Jaggedstone!" Roseflower fretted. "Every cat's life matters! We have to save them" Just then, Snowflake stepped on a twig. Roseflower and Jaggedstone froze. "Who's there? Come out!" the tom growled. Snowflake held her breath. Then she sighed. There was no point. She stepped out of the bushes. Roseflower gasped. "A twoleg cat! See! They came to send a message!" she excitedly smiled. Snowflake hung her head. "I'm sorry, gray she-cat I was just-" Roseflower interrupted. "Roseflower." she corrected. "Now, what's the message?" she asked. "Er..." she stammered." Actually, n-no message." she mewed awkwardly. Roseflower twitched her ears. "I n-needed to ask you a question..." she blurted out. She wondered if she made the slender she-cat mad. Roseflower nodded. "Go on," she softly mewed. "I won't hurt you." "Why is there a forest fire coming?" she asked loudly. The she-cat sighed, looking at Jaggedstone. The tom sighed and looked away. "Twolegs have been doing weird things. Their kits set a fire in a twoleg bin, and it's coming close." Snowflake gasped. "I have to tell Acorn! I'm going!" she sprinted off. But teeth dragged her scruff. "Don't go," she said gently. "I'll come with you." Snowflake swallowed. "Okay." she agreed. **** "This is the leader's sleeping place," she mewed as she pointed to Acorn's Den. "I better tell him." she mewed as she squeezed in. It was dark in Acorn's den. She could see his well-groomed brown pelt though. Gently, she nudged him awake. The tom groggily yawned. "Snowflake?" the tom yawned. He looked around. "It's not dawn yet, why have you woke me?" The she-cat nervously hopped around. "Roseflower-the gray cat who visisted saying there was a forest fire," she mewed as Acorn listened in interest, "Has come. There's a real forest fire!" she shaked. The muscular tom rose to his paws. "Show me." he ordered. Snowflake quickly climbed to the top of the building. She could see twolegs, monsters, and...and...and a bright flash of orange and red! Her eyes widened. Acorn had fear in his eyes-the first time she'd even saw him like that. He quickly stumbled down the building. "Evacuate!" he yelled. "Near the clearing!" Cats sleepily got to their paws, eyes widened as the forest fire destroyed their parts. One part Pool was dragging a cat's scruff. A white cat. With gray flecks. Snowflake jaw dropped. Was it...could it be...She rushed to the cat. It was Pixel. "No...no..." she whispered. Pixel had loved her. Loved her. What was she going to do? The graceful gray she-cat nodded sadly and carried him, along with Snowflake. Her paws felt numb with grief. She'd never be happy. Her love had died. She would never have kits. Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction